


Remus Lupin in Fenneltown

by ElectraCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Fanart, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: Young Remus Lupin lives a quiet life in Fenneltown... But in the summer of 1978, that is about to change.(All of that doesn't happen here, but in the story this was inspired by.)





	Remus Lupin in Fenneltown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boys of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478624) by [todaslasmadrugadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todaslasmadrugadas/pseuds/todaslasmadrugadas). 



> My incredibly talented friend @todaslasmadrugadas was writing her now newly published fic, The Boys of Summer, and I was helping her out a bit, reading her drafts and discussing ideas. Her depiction of Remus Lupin felt so vivid to me that I decided to draw him the way he had formed in my head. I hope you like it as much as she did! :)
> 
> P.S. Head over and check out The Boys of Summer!


End file.
